


The Almost Perfect Chemistry

by Factsoflife



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attraction, Cheating, Dark Past, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Love, Mind Games, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Factsoflife/pseuds/Factsoflife
Summary: Everything about Bellamy is complex. He challenges her. Pushes her to extreme lengths. In the beginning Clarke was afraid of the challenge but something changes. She starts to crave it. She starts to crave him.She feels alive when she is with him. And she never knew just how dangerous that feeling could be but Clarke is about to find out.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 45





	1. Turn It On or Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys. This is my first story really ever. I have been going through some rough times and I thought maybe writing might help take my mind of some things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I will try soon to add the next chapter
> 
> Comments will always make me happy. would love to see feed back :)
> 
> Characters in this story and the 100 show and premise is not owned by myself. All rights are reserved to the creators and all members and studios who are part of the show.
> 
> thank you so much  
> XOXO

“Keys…. Keys, where are my goddamn keys.” Clarke mumbled under her breathe. Deciding to retrace her steps, Clarke goes to the front door of her two-bedroom condo. She remembers placing her mail on the front entrance table along with her Chanel purse. Clarke recalls going to her phone to check for any voicemails before going to the kitchen for a much-needed glass of wine.

Like a lightbulb, she opens the fridge to find her keys sitting next to her favorite wine, teasing her endlessly to just forget about her plans and stay home. With a heavy breath, she picks up the keys and sprints out, locking the door behind her quickly.

Arriving to The Doorship, a pub around the corner, Clarke looks aimlessly around for Octavia. Spotting her, she swiftly moves to their table. Reaching Octavia and their group of friends, She leans down and gives a big kiss to O’s Cheek.

“Happy birthday babe. This lovely gift is for you.” Clarke reaches into her purse and takes out a small box, wrapped in red wrapping paper. Deep Inside, she can not wait for Octavia to open her gift at the end of the night. She knows that O is going to receive many nights of pleasure with this new toy that Clarke so generously bought for her.

“You are late bitch!” Before she can even apologize Octavia continued “And you don’t need to explain, I already know you lost your keys.”

Everyone around the table bursts out laughing and Clarke has the respectful mind to give all her friends the finger; those friends include Raven, Murphy and Monty.

That is when she notices a man sitting next to Octavia. He has thick curly hair and the most intense eyes. Just feeling his curious stare on her raises Clarke temperature. She realizes that this sexy ass guy is probably the infamous Bellamy, Octavia’s older brother. And just like that the introductions are made, and the party begins.

**2 Hours Later**

Signaling to the bartender for her drink, Clarke leans back against the bar and watches the party goers. She gazes at two men in a heated conversation on the far-right corner. She can tell just by their body language that they are very familiar with each other. Clarke imagines that one of the men, saw the other flirting and became insanely jealous due to the love he has for the other. Letting out a sigh, she turns back around and waits for her drink. Clarke hates that she is like this. Such a hopeless romantic, praying that one day her chance will come. She doesn’t want your run of the mill love. She wants the all-encompassing kind. The kind of love that leaves you breathless and yearning for me.

“Having fun blondie.” Clarke jumps and quickly turns to her left to spot Bellamy. She quickly puts her hand to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

“Shit! You scared me!” giving him a not so gentle shove, Clarke takes a sip of her wine

“Wine huh, I guess I shouldn’t expect anything less from the almighty rich princess.” Bellamy proclaims while taking a long pull from his beer. Not ready to back down, Clarke fully turns her body to his. Quickly scanning the space between them, she mentally tells her hormones to back down.

“Well ass face, this princess can dance circles around you anytime, anywhere.” Maybe that sentence sparked some interest because Bellamy took a step closer.

“Glad we are on the same page then because I need something from you.” He says while holding Clarkes gaze. There It is again. His stare is all consuming. All she wants to do is slowly lick his lips while he is watching her with a hot need for something more.

“What’s the favour?” Clarke knows that it is wishful thinking on her end to want him in any capacity. Guys like him, the mysterious, dark, brooding type, don’t go for girls like her, the bubbly, always smiling, friendly type. Guys like him want challenge. They need the thrill and adventure. And, unfortunately as Clarke was told many times before, she is just too boring to keep any guy around.

Bellamy takes another step closer and points to a girl off to the side who is chatting up and equally hot dude. Said girl has rich dark hair and legs that go for miles. Wearing skin tight jeans with a halter top that have all the guys on stand by itching to get five minutes of her time.

“See that gorgeous girl, her name is Echo and she’s my girlfriend. We kind of got into it last night and this is her way of payback. Basically, I want you to flirt with me……………… Clarke, I want you to come close to me, touch me, make it look like you want me.” He says while staring at Echo.

Clarke’s first instinct is to say no. This isn’t what she normally does. She is not the type of girl who lets herself be used in some twisted game of chess. But something about Bellamy makes her say okay. Maybe it’s because she wants to be different or maybe its because this will be the only chance she ever gets to actually touch him again

Bellamy takes the last step to bring his frame right in front of Clarkes. He takes his large hand and brings it right under her breast and pulls her closer. Not really knowing what to do, Clarke slowly traces his lips with her thumb, wishing it was her tongue instead.

“is this okay?” She asks Bellamy, while looking up at him. She now realizes just how tall and muscular he is, only adding to his massive sex appeal. Which, Clarke thinks is very fucking frustrating.

“It’s perfect, your perfect.” Bellamy mumbles while bringing his face a little closer. Clarke decides to just go for it. She is not quite sure what crossing the line would be at this point in the game, but for once in her life she doesn’t care. She just wants her heart to continue racing just like this and for her stomach to continue yearning for him.

Clarke brings her lips impossibly close to his. Not touching but just enough so that he can feel her breath and she can feel his. His hands grasp her tighter, as if to control him self from crossing a line that can not be crossed. And then she does it again. She goes a little closer with her lips and slightly brushes his. Its a touch so light, that even Clarke barely feels it, however the fire that produces inside of her makes her gasp.

“Princess.” Bellamy groans under his breath. “I think its working!” He continues.

And just like that, the fire gets washed to ashes. Clarke takes a small step back and gives Bellamy a half ass smile. He squeezes her waist as if to say thank you and walks towards Echo. She secretly watches from the corner of her eyes as, they both get in a heated discussion and then Bellamy places both hands on Echo’s face and leans in to deeply kiss her.

What you don’t know is that yes, Clarke is a hopeless romantic and Bellamy stirred something inside of her that she thought was long gone. She doesn’t really know where it came from, but for those small ten minutes, she would have given anything to look up at Bellamy and say he’s mine.

However just as quick as the flame came, she can easily turn it off. See what you don’t know is, even though she yearns for a love so deep, she knows there is no hope for her. She has finally come to accept it.

Clarke drinks the remaining wine in her glass and goes back to the table with her friends to enjoy the rest of her night.

Just like that, Clarke snaps her fingers and turns it off, just like she taught herself 2 years ago.

  
  



	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot Bellamy in this one, but you get a small sense of Clarke friendships and why they are so important and a small sense o Clarke history.  
> There is a lot that you will find out about Clarke like a puzzle.  
> apologies for not a lot of Bellamy but he is very important in Clarkes Journey and he will be a big presence for most chapters

**Three Year Ago**

**Clarke – 18 Years Old**

**Terrified** \- Thrown into a state of intense fear or desperation; Frozen in Fear.

That’s exactly how Clarke feels right now. Her eyes slowly look around her surroundings as she tries to understand what the fuck just happened. Trying to piece together the last five minutes of this horrible experience. The only thing that Clarke can conclude is that she is in a lot of pain. Ever part of her body feels broken. In her disoriented state, Clarke looks to her right to see the night sky and trees slowly breezing in the light wind. No sign of a single human being in the area. _Does that mean she is alone? Something inside her tells her_ that she is far from it. As if that thought triggers a memory, her heart starts racing as she slowly turns her head to the left as she hisses in discomfort.

 _“OH GOD!,_ Clarke projects under her breathe. Blood, so much blood. She starts calling his name, silently hoping that he will slowly open his eyes and confirm he is okay. Yet, deep down she knows that her hopes won’t be met tonight. Clarke knows death when she sees it. She slowly extends her hand, grabs his fingers and holds on for dear life, chanting her _I love you’s_ into the darkness. The steady wind takes her words of affection into the night air as tears of desperation cloud her vision.

He is gone. Drowned in his own blood. _FUCK._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Present Time**

Clarke throws her buddy upwards and places her left hand on her racing heart. _Just a dream, just a dream. Or more like just a memory._ God how she wishes she could forget forever. Maybe drown herself in pills and drugs until she has no memories ever again. The pain feels so fresh and she would give anything to not have to live in fear of her own memories. Clarke slowly gets up out of bed and makes her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

She looks at the time blinking on her house phone. _2.37 AM_. She doesn’t want to bother him this late at night, but the dream felt so fucking real. Clarke picks up the phone and dials Murphy’s number.

“Clarke, it’s three in the morning babe, you better be dying. Is everything alright?” He yawns out.

“Mu-Murphy, I need you…. Please!” Clarke whispers so low that John almost couldn’t hear.

“Shit!, Okay hang tight, I will gather the tropes and we will be there soon. Clarke, just remember it was out of your control.” He says as makes his way to his front door.

“It’s just tough you know. Every time I close my eyes, all I see is blood. I just wish he was here. He was my rock; he kept me grounded. Without him, I feel aimless on most days.” Clarke groans out with tears slowly dripping down her face.

Murphy promises to be there in ten minutes, and she thanks the lord that he brought such amazing people in her life. She really has no idea what she would do without them. There are times when Clarke thinks that if she did not have them, her life would be completely different. Her friends are what keeps her moving forward. Clarke knows that her past is messy and she isn’t the easiest person to be around but Murphy, Monty, Raven and Octavia have been her lifeline. She has no idea where she would be in life if It wasn’t for them.

Embraced in her own thoughts, Clarke almost missed the two hard knocks on her front door. Clarke opens her red door that she painted a couple years back; to see Monty ad Murphy with their arms open ready to embrace her.

“Don’t worry bubs, we are bringing reinforcements and we are going to have the best slumber party ever” Monty whispers while kissing her cheek. Clarke can’t help but let out a small chuckle as they all get settled on the couch. Raven shows up not too long after, standing there with chips, alcohol and Clarke’s favorite movie; The Lincoln Lawyer.

Raven crouches down in front of Clarke and says the three words she wants to hear. “ I love you!” Clarke can feel her eyes get misty with built up emotion and goes in for the tightest huge known to mankind.

“Where’s our girl Octavia?” Raven asks while sitting on the opposite sofa. Just then there is a knock that rings through the apartment with three quick taps. Murphy quickly gets up and goes to the door. Octavia shows up with chocolate fudge ice cream and M & M candy bars. She sits right on Clarke’s laps and gives her two kisses as a sign of comfort.

“Sorry I am a little late. I was spending the night at Bell and Echos house. I had to get him to drop me off.” Octavia points out. “Which by the way, he seemed a little to worried about a certain someone that he only met once. Anything you want to tell us Clarke?” Octavia teases as everyone waits for Clarke’s response.

“No, no, I just helped him that night at the bar when him and Echo got in a fight. He probably just wanted to thank me again. Now shut up, pop the alcohol and let’s watch this move.” Clarke groans while getting situated and comfortable. And that was how her and her four best friends spent the remainder of the night, just chilling and being the rock and support that Clarke needed. Eventually all five friends fell asleep in the early morning and slept the day away.

By the time they all left that evening, Clarke had an intense feeling to let out her memories in a therapeutic way. She grabbed her art supplies and made a quick exit to her favourite coffee shop. It wasn’t necessarily anything special. _A Sip of Comfort_ was a little hole in the wall shop, that serves the best coffee and pastries in town. For some reason, it felt like home for Clarke. It felt like she belonged.

Clarke goes to her regular table on the far-right corner and gets lost in her warm coffee and drawing. She starts drawing her memories and she gets lost in her thoughts and colors. Art wasn’t only her profession, but it was also her therapy. It’s what calms her down when she needs it. Totally absorbed in what she’s doing ,she doesn’t notice the couple that walks in. By the time she become aware of Bellamy and Echo, it is too late for her to make a quiet escape.

“Clarke….. fancy seeing you here!” Bellamy whispers while pulling Echo closer to his side. Clarke can feel her heart race as she looks into his eyes. 

OH FUCK, I repeat OH FUCK! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you thimk? Please I would love your comments and thoughts?  
> who do you think Clarkes memories are about.  
> Any idea?  
> let me know!  
> As mentioned, I do not own or have any rights to the 100 or any of their Characters.
> 
> thank you again 
> 
> XOXO


	3. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!!
> 
> as a thank you, this chapter has a lot of Bellamy + Clarke.  
> This chapter really starts bringing them together in a way and I want you guys to start looking at the breadcrumbs of how important there relationship will be to Clarkes journey. 
> 
> it will make more sense as we go along.  
> Already working on chapter four. Super excited for the direction its going!

**Previously in the last chapter............**

Clarke goes to her regular table on the far-right corner and gets lost in her warm coffee and drawing. She starts drawing her memories and she gets lost in her thoughts and colors. Art wasn’t only her profession, but it was also her therapy. It’s what calms her down when she needs it. Totally absorbed in what she’s doing ,she doesn’t notice the couple that walks in. By the time she become aware of Bellamy and Echo, it is too late for her to make a quiet escape.

“Clarke….. fancy seeing you here!” Bellamy whispers while pulling Echo closer to his side.

_OH FUCK_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Three_

Sitting there staring up at Bellamy and Echo, Clarke notices that he is constantly watching Echo from the corner of his eyes. She wonders why Bellamy always feels the need to protect her. I mean the obvious answer is that’s his girlfriend and he loves her, but it doesn’t seem like that what it is. The more Clarke reads into the few interactions she seen between them, the more she clues in that Bellamy is always by her side. It’s like he is almost scared that the wrong move or the wrong word could affect her. It wasn’t a sexual force or chemistry that kept him touching her, it just felt more …. almost paternal. Or maybe Clarke was just seeing what she wanted to see because deep down inside she was attracted to him. 

She realizes that she has been staring for far too long and makes a split-second decision that she is sure she is bound to regret.

“Why don’t you both join me!” She starts moving her art supplies next to her to make room for the happy couple.

Bellamy lets a half grin appear and they both slide into their respective seats.

“So, you’re an artist!” Bellamy says as he points to the art supplies. Clarke has always been protective about her art. Even though she knows she is talented and her talent does provide her a decent living, she never shows her drawings or paintings unless she has too.

“Yes! Its my profession and my first love. I have shows in my studio every few months. You both should come to my next one. I’ll have O give you the details once I know the exact date.” Clarke says while fiddling with her fingers.

“That sounds like fun! Doesn’t it babe?” Echo whispers. God even her voice is fucking beautiful. Clarke can not believe she even thought for a second that Echo and Bell’s relationship was anything other then legitimate. Bellamy doesn’t really acknowledge his girlfriends question; he just continues to stare at Clarke; almost like if she was a crossword needing to be solved. He needed to stop. It was making Clarke extremely aware of his presence and his beautiful eyes. Deciding to break this game of “ _who blinks first”_ , Clarke continues the conversation.

“What brings you here at this time anyway?” Waiting for a response, she takes a long sip of her almost cold coffee.

“I work across the street at the lawyer’s office and they need me to go in for a couple of hours. Bell and I just came for a cup of coffee before I head in.” Echo answers. As if her response reminded her of her duties, Echo starts grabbing her purse and placing it on her shoulders. She quickly kisses Bellamy and waves a quick goodbye in Clarke direction before she sprints out of the coffee shop.

“She seems very sweet.” _Stupid. Stupid._ Out of all things Clarke could have said, she brings up the one topic that she really doesn’t want to hear about. Not because Echo doesn’t seem like a genuine person, but simply because she wasn’t sure it was a topic that she was allowed to engage in with someone she barely knows. _Fuck it! She doesn’t want to hear about it because she’s jealous. There she said it._ Clarke has been having a tough time getting him out of her head. They way his breath felt on her lips and the spark she felt when he put his rough hands on her hips to keep her steady.

Bellamy hums under his breath but otherwise doesn’t really give her a response. He starts slowly dragging his eyes across her hairline, tracing her cheekbones, down to her lips and then slowly proceeds lower to her chest. It was like she could feel his tongue outlining all her features. Her heart starts to race.

“Bellamy, you’re doing it again!” She whispers while leaning closer to the table.

“Doing what exactly?” He questions, while continuing to slowly observe her. _The balls on this man._

“Staring. You’re making me nervous.” She groans while lowering her head to break eye contact. He lets a very slow smirk appear on his face. Her stomach clenches and Clarke takes a deep breath. She is totally out of her comfort zone. She doesn’t know how to handle this man and the feelings he ignites in her.

“Why?” Bellamy stretches his legs until the toe of his army boots touches Clarkes runners.

Clarke clears her throat. “Why what?” She concludes right there that she wants to draw him. He is a kaleidoscope; different shapes and colors that you can never seem to fully comprehend. It seems that Bellamy may be worth figuring out.

“Why do I make you nervous? Mhmm Clarke.” He keeps his stare firm on her face. Never drifting. It was like he was completely devoted to her answer.

“Better question is why do you care? Mhmm Bellamy.” Clarke lifts her left eyebrow as she waits for his response. He doesn’t respond right away, just continues to stare. Almost like he wants to tease her. Almost like he wants to make Clarke more nervous then she already is. Unfortunately, it is working. Clarke almost faints when he finally replied.

“You are a puzzle Clarke and I thoroughly enjoy putting them together.” Bellamy slowly gets up and makes his way towards Clarke side of the table and sits down next to her. “You are screaming to be heard and I want to listen!”

Clarke’s mouth hangs open as she tries to figure out an adequate response.

“What…… I ……. You, you are unbelievable!” Clarke groans while for the second time that night; her face blooms red. He is trying to push her but Clarke doesn’t understand why. Why does he seem so invested? And why does Clarke feel such a strong connection to him. He feels familiar.

Bell turns his whole body to face Clarke directly and she stares at the opposite wall. “Why won’t you look at me? Afraid?” He taunts. Clarke counts to five in her head and moves her body so she is facing Bellamy directly. He traps her knees in between his legs to ensure she does not move again.

“Afraid, no ; hesitant, hell yes. What is your angle Bellamy? You barely know me.” Clarke leans a little more into him. She is close enough that she can start counting all his freckles if she so chooses too.

“Who says I have an agenda. Maybe I feel a connection to you. Maybe that connection has pulled me to your orbit. You intrigue me.” Bellamy twirls Clarkes hair around his finger. It’s almost as if he is taunting Clarke. Trying to gain a reaction out of her that will satisfy whatever his motive is. Clarke grabs his hand and lowers it back down towards his lap. Her objective was to get his fingers away from her hair. She wasn’t supposed to keep holding his hand, but once she grabbed it; she couldn’t let it go. That is not the part that scared her, the part that scared her was that Bellamy wasn’t making any moves to remove her hand either. Clarke couldn’t help what she did next. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lap instead. Slowly she starts tracing his fingers. Making circles and squares in his palm. Calmly Clarke places her whole palm flat against his to compare. His skin was dark against hers. His hand symbolizes strength while hers shows delicacy. Complete opposites that against all odds were somehow……. _Connected?_

She slowly brought her head forward to see his reaction. His eyes were still pointing downwards as he watches Clarke trace his fingers. _His eyes, God his eyes were black._ She could see that this small contact was affecting him as well. Her heart was beating so fast that the sound of the drums against her chest were like an echo in her brain. _Fuck Echo!_

“Bellamy……Echo!” His eyes finally re-connected with Clarks. She thought by saying his girlfriends name it would snap him back to reality but that didn’t happen; at least not as fast as she thought it would.

“Next week I am having a barbeque at my place. I want you there Clarke.”

She carefully moves her hand away from his.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea Bell.” Clarke insists. If its even possible, Bellamy’s eyes get even darker, this time out of anger.

“Fuck that! I want you there.” Bellamy gets up from his chair but his eyes never waiver from Clarkes. “I will have Octavia text you the address and the time, no excuses.” He taps his knuckles against the table three times and then walks away. No goodbye. No _see you later_ ; he just leaves and its like he wasn’t even there. It finally feels like Clarke breathe normally again.

 _God!_ She doesn’t understand why Bellamy feels so familiar. She isn’t sure how to react around him. All she knows is despite everything, she wants more.

She wants of everything

More smiles.

More touches.

More connection.

More laughter.

More closeness.

More teasing.

**She wants more _Bellamy._**

**_DAMN._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is supporting the story so far. I am going through a rough time in my life and writing and seeing your comments and likes is really helping me. 
> 
> I would love to know everyone thoughts on Bellamy and Clarke first real interaction. Why do you think Bellamy was acting the was he was with Clarke?
> 
> does anyone have theories right now about Echo and Bellamy's relationship?  
> really love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> as always mentioned, I do not own any rights to the Characters of the 100 or the shows/novels.
> 
> XOXO  
> <3


	4. Deja Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Hello my beautiful people. It is very important that the flashbacks are really read carefully. They will provide a lot of details that connects everything slowly. Sort of like clues. 
> 
> They are a huge part of the story moving forward.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter , It is longer then my usual!!  
> As always I do not own any of the 100 characters / show/ books or the 100 storyline
> 
> love yall  
> XOXO

**Three Year Ago**

**Clarke – 18 Years Old**

_“OH GOD!,_ Clarke projects under her breathe. Blood, so much blood. She starts calling his name, silently hoping that he will open his eyes and confirm he is okay. Yet, deep down she knows that her hopes won’t be met tonight. Clarke knows death when she sees it. She slowly extends her hand, grabs his fingers, and holds on for dear life, chanting her _I love you’s_ into the darkness.

_Clarke desperately tries to wake him up even though she knows he is gone. She doesn’t want to admit it to herself just yet. Instead, she pretends that he is still breathing and he is fighting to stay alive for her and for himself. She sniffles as the tears stream down her face and that’s when she catches the scent. Gasoline. Clarke knows that she needs get out and save him before the car blows. She reaches around her waist to try and unbuckle herself and feels something wet. Looking at her hand, she sees a red, sticky substance._

**_BEEP…. BEEP….. BEEP_ **

_Clarke looks down and sees blood all over her white t-shirt.._

**_BEEP …. BEEP…. BEEP_ **

_GOD! Is she going to die? Is this how it’s going to end?_

**_BEEP…BEEP…..BEEP_ **

Present Time

**_BEEP…BEEP…..BEEP_ **

The ringing of her cell phone springs Clarke awake. She slowly rubs her eyes and sits up from her horizontal position. Why are her memories of that night becoming more frequent and… different. For so long her brain has blocked out that tragic night. However, now it seems like they are slowly coming back full force. Its like her brain is slowly filling the gaps that she’s tried so hard to forget. She grabs her phone and sees two messages from Octavia.

**Text Message – 4:03 pm**

**Octavia**

**Be ready in one hour sexy!**

**OH, and bring your bathing suit to Bellamy’s as well.**

She sends Octavia a quick thumbs up and slowly gets up from her sofa. She must have fallen asleep after coming out of the shower. Making her way to her closet, she begins shifting through options in her head. Even though she wants to act like she does not care how she looks; she secretly does. She wants and needs to make an impression on Bellamy. Even though its hard to admit to herself, she really wants to catch his eye tonight. Clarke finally decides on a red tank top and a black maxi skirt. The outfit is not too sexy or provocative, but the skirt has a slit that starts at the top of her thigh that would make any guy look twice.

Clarke removes her bathrobe and stands in front of her full body mirror in her matching panty and bra set. Her hand slowly traces her pink scar that starts under her breastbone and stops just under her belly button. The bumpy pink skin was a reminder of all the people she had lost. All the heartache she had to bear on her own. No chance in hell was Clarke going to wear a bathing suit. People will take one look at her injury and will either ask questions or silently feel sympathy for the poor girl. Clarke knows that she would not handle either outcome or situation well. It’s better if she goes to this party knowing what to expect. The less surprises there are, the better for her sanity.

By the time Octavia reaches her place, Clarke has her hair and make-up covered. Not too much razzle dazzle, but just enough to keep them guessing. She locks everything up and makes her way to Octavia’s car.

“You look muy bonita chikita!” Clarke says to Octavia as she sits in the passenger seat.

“As they say Clarke, there are many fish in the sea and this girl is looking to reel them in.” Octavia giggles as she makes her way to the main roads. As much as Clarke wants to joke around, she is super nervous. How is she supposed to act around Bellamy? Its one thing when it’s just them two, but now she is going to be in his and Echo’s home. How is she supposed to act normal around Echo when all she can think about Is licking Bellamy all over!

“In that outfit ‘O’ , you won’t have any problems catching your meal for the night.” She gives a wink and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Octavia lightly shoves Clarkes shoulders and lets out an obnoxious laugh.

“How’s your showcase coming along?” Clarke feels a smile creep on her face at just the thought of her next art gallery.

“It’s good. I am about halfway done. I want it to be a surprise so I won’t say much but you will love it!” Clarke smiles at Octavia as she parks the car. Bellamy’s home is beautiful. Medium sized with a light blue exterior with white trimmings. The porch connecting to the front entrance was big enough to add seats and a table to rest your morning coffee on. They both exit Octavia’s car and start making there way through to the backyard. Clarke can hear faint laughter and chatter the closer they got to the party.

**Thump Thump Thump**

God her heart was racing so fast. Just the thought of seeing _him_ again is setting her body on fire.

Octavia puts her hands in the air and shouts “We’re here bitches!” Everyone turns around and Clarke immediately ducks her head behind her hair. There is way too many people staring right now.

“This is my girl Clarke.” Octavia shouts again. Clarke can’t help but blush. _Fuck!_ She hates being the center of attention. Octavia grabs her hand and starts dragging them to the barbeque stand where Bellamy is grilling different types of meat and vegetables.

The closer they get to him; the more Clarke is convinced coming tonight was a bad idea. Anyone who really pays attention will be able to see what she feels for him. Clarke might as well have a sign on her forehead that says, “ **I want Bellamy”.**

“Big Bro!” Bellamy turns with a big grin on his face and wraps his sister in a tight hug. Bellamy’s eyes connect with Clarkes and he gives her a sly wink. He lets go of Octavia and steps in her direction.

“Are you not going to come and say hello princess?” Bell waves her over and Clarke timidly goes into his arms. There is no way that he can’t feel how fast her heart is racing. Bellamy has too know the effect he has on her.

Bellamy’s nose discretely traces her jaw and makes its way into her hair. “You look beautiful.” Clarke blushes for what feels like the hundredth time and slowly moves her head, so she is facing him.

“I know!” Clarke jokes. Shit, what if Bellamy doesn’t take it as a joke and now thinks that she is conceited. Que the unattractive rambling out of nervousness.

“Not that I actually think highly of myself. It was supposed to be a joke to get you to smile. I don’t actually think I am hot or anything. It supposed to come out as cheeky and cute; like a puppy. I am totally rambling because you make me nervous. I’m just going to shut up now.” Not able to look him in the eye anymore, Clarke removes herself from his arms and looks down at her shoes.

Bellamy groans under his breath.

“If we were alone right now princess. I would show you how much your rambling is effecting me.” He whispers.

Clarke head springs up fast and makes eye contact. Bellamy is looking at her like she is his next meal. Clarke bites her lips out of nervous habit and Bellamy clutches his hands into tights fists to control himself; from what, she has no idea.

The fog in her head clears a little and that’s when she notices it. Even though Bellamy is trying to make Clarke his focus, every few seconds his eyes go to Echo. Again, Clarke wonders why he feels the need to do that. He keeps checking up on her, almost like he feels the urge to ensure she is okay not only for Echo sake, but for his sanity as well. The whole Echo situation seems strange and a little over whelming. Bellamy’s attention is now somewhere else, and Clarke doesn’t want to look naïve just standing around waiting on him to notice her again. She decides to make her way to Octavia, who can hopefully distract her from a certain dark-haired man.

The next couple of hours are spent talking and drinking the evening away. Unfortunately, Clarke would enjoy herself more if she wasn’t aware of a certain pair of eyes following her every move. It seems like wherever she went, his eyes followed and right now that is exactly what Bellamy was doing it.

Clarke was chatting away with Octavia and a blonde male whose name she can’t remember, when she feels _his_ stare again. Clarke looks up and she is immediately sucked into his orbit. His eyes discretely trace her body from head to toe, setting Clarkes body on fire. No matter how much she wants to look away; she just can’t. It sounds silly, but he feels her feel secure and safe. He feels familiar in every way. Clarke knows these feelings are wrong and if she doesn’t do something about it soon; they will continue to get deeper and stronger. She must burn the flames down immediately.

Clarke opens her mouth slowly and whispers one word to Bellamy.

“ _STOP_!” Bellamy’s eyes widen just a tad and he slowly shakes his head. Clarke stomps her foot in frustration and grumbles under her breath.

“ _Yes_.” Clarke is not going to let him keep playing this game of push and pull. If this keeps continuing, it will only end in one-way, utter heartbreak.

Bellamy squints his eyes in anger, almost as if to say conversation is over. Not knowing how to handle the situation any longer, Clarke tells Octavia she needs to step away to the bathroom and disappears into the house. Clarke is seriously going crazy. Maybe she needs to talk to Bellamy and just tell him to stay away. She can’t stay around him any longer and not go do down a destructive rabbit hole. Clarke wanders around the house looking for the washroom while admiring their home. The home is beautiful. Very elegant, however still had a cottage feel to it. Anyone who lived here would feel right at home.

Finally locating the bathroom, Clarke steps inside and kicks the door shut with her left foot; waiting for the familiar **_bang_** to confirm the door was closed. To her utter surprise that sound never comes. Clarke slowly turns her body around to see a shoe wedged into the opening between the door and the wall trim. Without even seeing the face connected to the mystery shoe, Clarke knows who is behind that white door.

Bellamy steps inside and shuts the door, quickly locking it as well; the sound of the lock ringing in her ears like a gun shot.

**_Click. Click. Click_ **

The sound is spinning around in her head right now. She is locked in a small room, with minimal space, with a man she cannot stop thinking about. This must be the worst luck ever; or the best luck, depending how you look at it.

Bellamy takes three large steps towards Clarke until there is only two feet of distance between their bodies.

“Why are you here?” She decides getting right to the point will bring this conversation to an end quickly.

“This is my house princess and I decide when I come and when I go.” Bellamy smugly answers.

“I meant, what are you doing in the bathroom with me?” Clarke takes a step back to create more distance between them, but Bellamy follows her until her back hits the wall behind her. Her breath is starting to come out in quick sessions as she becomes more nervous due to his proximity. He is way to close and needs to back the fuck up.

“We didn’t finish our conversation outside. Since you decided to run, I decided to chase.” He places two fingers at the waistband of her skirt and tugs her closer until she is pressed against him, and he then proceeds to take a step back until she is flush against the wall once again. Clarke can’t help but look at his lips and imagine what it would feel like to kiss him. Bellamy is all to aware of her stare and presses even tighter against her and groans softly under his breath.

“That definitely was not a conversation. That was you staring for too long and me trying to protect you by leaving!” Clarke whispers.

“Protect me? How so princess?” Bellamy leans his forehead against her temple and slowly whispers those five words in Clarke’s ear. Clarke sees red. She isn’t quite sure why the question bothers her so much, but she lets out her frustration by pushing Bellamy’s chest with both palms. Hard.

“Because you idiot, people will eventually notice that you pay to much attention to me. Its almost like you want to get caught with your hand in the cookie jar. Is that what you want Bellamy? Is it?” Bellamy responds by grabbing her under her thighs and lifting her onto the bathroom sink; stepping between her legs.

“You think I enjoy this Clarke. Every time I see you, or my body is near you, it is like nothing else exist. I am fighting it and will continue to do so until we are both ready!” _Ready?_ What the hell is he talking about? What does Bellamy mean by that? Jesus this situation can not get anymore messed up.

“You think this is easy for me. I can’t stop thinking about you. I don’t know how to act around you half the time and when I am near you, everything else pails in comparison. We need stay away from each other. You have a girlfriend who you have a life with, who you clearly love. Why are you willing to chance that for someone you barely know?” Bellamy’s thumb presses against her bottom lip and drags her mouth open enough so he can press his thumb against her tongue. Not being able to help herself, Clarke slowly swirls her tongue around the tip of his thumb, inciting a heavy groan from Bellamy.

“Echo and I, its not that simple Clarke and it hasn’t been simple for a long time, but I can’t stay away from you, I refuse too. I just found you again baby and I am not letting you go.” Bellamy slowly drags his hand between the valley of her breast and cups her face between his palms. Clarke circles both his wrist and traces his veins with her thumb.

“Bellamy… Please” Clarke whispers.

“Please what baby?” He whispers back while kissing the corner of her mouth.

“Please don’t break my heart!” Bellamy groans under his breath but still doesn’t let her go.

“That is the last thing I want to do to you Clarke. I need you believe that.” Clarke doesn’t think he wants to admit it to himself just yet but that’s the only future she sees for them right now. Heartbreak.

“It might be the last thing you want to do to me Bell, but you live with another woman. How do you think this will end? You will always leave me to crawl into bed with her at night!” Bellamy’s eyes slowly darken with sadness at the truth of Clarke’s words.

Bellamy takes a step back and places his hands-on top of her thighs.

“I know I have no right to ask this of you, but I am going to ask anyway.” Clarke waits for him to finish his sentence. He starts slowly taking steps back until he reaches the door. Bellamy slowly opens the white door and says the three words that will changer her world forever.

“Wait for me.”

Just like that he disappears through the door and one can assume he makes his way back to the party.

Clarke can’t make herself leave the washroom. It’s like all her energy has left with Bellamy. She starts replaying every detail that happened in the last ten minutes. Every action and every word. Every look and every smell. Everything that has just happened is bouncing in her head and that’s when she remembers something that she totally missed before.

Bellay said _I just found you again baby and I am not letting you go._

What did s he mean by again?

I have never seen him prior to Octavia’s Birthday. I would have remembered someone like Bellamy. I mean he makes my pulse race like no other man has before.

He is mistaken. I have never met him before then. I mean that ridiculous for him to even suggest.

_RIGHT?????_

_RIGHT!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO .... What did you think of this chapter? How about the interaction between Bellamy and Clarke?
> 
> What are your thoughts on Bellamy insinuating that he has met Clarke before? Any ideas on how that could be possible?  
> It seems like there is more to Echo and Bellamys relationship as well. Any thoughts on that?
> 
> I love getting your comments and feedbacks, makes my day. Looking forward to hearing from you all
> 
> XOXO


	5. The Past Is The Answer To Our Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **need to add this note..... I am already working on Chapter six!!!!!!!! If anyone has any ideas or suggestion on what type of scenes they want, I will more then love to see if it can work :)
> 
> Hey Guys!!!!
> 
> Another very important flashback in this chapter.
> 
> I am really excited for this chapter, its my longest one so far and a lot of details in this chapter will really start the process of understanding Clarke and bELLAMY
> 
> I am really excited for you to read this and see if anyone catches on to anything specific
> 
> Enjoy it!
> 
> XOXO

Clarke has come to terms with it. Bellamy is a distraction. He may be a very sexy distraction, but none-the-less he is still a distraction. For the past ten days, she keeps replaying the things he said over and over again; trying to understand how he could possibly know her before Octavia’s birthday. Unfortunately, no matter how many times Clarke goes over her life chronologically, she comes up empty handed each time. She literally has spent so much energy going over everything in her life that she almost forgot that in a couple of months she has her art displays opening to the public.

That’s exactly what Clarke is doing right now, in her art studio painting her day away. She is dressed in torn blue jeans and a faded black top; most likely looking like a hot mess. Hair pulled in a messy bun with paint splatters all over her clothes, and face. Although each show is always a lot of work, the end results are what makes the countless hours so worth it. Clarke is especially excited about this showcase. Even though her art this time will be opening a lot of old wounds; she knows it will be great. The whole concept is about people or circumstances that have affected your life; good or bad. Right now Clarke is attempting to complete a drawing of her continuous flashbacks of that dreadful night.

There is a man. A man that saved her life. Even though Clarke knows who saved her life that night three years ago; her dreams never show the face of her savior. She can never understand why her mind always blocks that part out. Maybe because the circumstances of her life being saved that night also created the demise of her journey moving forward.

**Three Year Ago**

**Clarke – 18 Years Old**

_She sniffles as the tears stream down her face and that’s when she catches the scent. Gasoline. Clarke knows that she needs to get out and save him before the car blows. She reaches around her waist to try and unbuckle herself and feels something wet. Looking at her hand, she sees a red, sticky substance._

_She tries with all her strength to unbuckle her seat belt with no luck. It was jammed. Cue the massive panic attack. The vehicle was about two minutes away from blowing up and she wasn’t read to die. She wants to live. Suddenly, Clarke hears the crunch of gravel under heavy footsteps, getting closer and closer. And then as if God sent an angel, a man slowly crouches down and becomes visible._

_“Mam, listen, I need to get you out of here now. We don’t have much time before this car blows.”_

_NO….. NO… NO. Clarke looks beside her and sees him._

_“No, you have to save him first. Please I am begging you, you can’t leave him here!” She begs to this stranger frantically._

_“Sweetheart, I need you to look at me” Clarke slowly turns her head around and waits for the stranger to continue._

_“I know it’s hard for you to hear but I need to save you first. The man beside you is no longer breathing and we need to move now.”_

_As this incredible gentle stranger drags her away from the car, Clarke holds her breath for the inevitable ‘boom” they are about to hear. She struggles against him, fighting to free herself from his strong hold. She needs to save him. She finally gets loose and starts running towards the broken vehicle. The dark-haired stranger catches her quickly and wraps his arms around her as they fall to the ground. He has her body cradles between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. The stranger puts his lips towards her ear as he breaths her in._

_“Stop struggling. Please sweetheart.” He calmly whispers._

_Slowly flames start licking the car and in the next thirty seconds, there was nothing left of the car except for broken parts and dark smoke._

_The last thing Clarke remembers before passing out is her screams traveling through the night air._

_“DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

**Present Time**

Clarke quickly shakes her head and looks at her surroundings. White walls and art supplies providing her comfort. She lets her painting take her away as she tries to forget the horrible memories of losing her father; the one man who ever truly loved her.

Clarke investigates the art piece she has created. She has drawn the stranger’s arms around her as she screams for her father. The painting has come to life exactly as they are depicted in her dreams. So much heartache. So much sorrow.

_I hope you are proud of the women I have become Dad!_

Clarke starts cleaning up her space and checks her phone for any missed calls or messages. Seeing a few messages from her friends asking her to meet up with them for a bite to eat at a local bar; Clarke quickly agrees. She figures its just them and they won’t care how she looks.

_Oh boy was Clarke wrong about that._

When she walks into the bar, the first person she makes eye contact with is Bellamy …… and then Echo.

_FUCK ME._

Clarke looks down at her clothes and appearance, silently cursing herself. She should have known Bellamy would be here as he seems to be everywhere, she turns lately. She makes her way to the table and sits right across from Bellamy. Obviously, that is the only seat available and since God seems to hate her, he decides that is where he wants her to sit.

“You look a mess Clarke!” Monty points to her and lets a small smirk appear.

“I don’t know. I think she looks hell-a-sexy” Murphy winks and blows her a kiss.

“Shut up you horny boy” Raven shouts.

Echo lets out a small giggle and Bellamy takes a slow sip of his drink. Clarke watches as his throat moves with each gulp and thinks about all the things she could swallow that would make Bellamy moan in pleasure. With those impure thoughts, Clarke blushes and looks down at the table.

So far Bellamy has not said one word to her, and she feels a little hurt by that.

“I can’t wait till your opening boo. I am so excited to see it.” Octavia squeezes her hand to show her support. Clarke gives her a hug and leaves one arm around her shoulder. She catches Bellamy’s eyes and gives him a shy smile. He continuous to look at her but shows no reaction to her smile or presence. Almost like she doesn’t exist. Slowly the smile slips off her face and she can feel tears starting to appear. She quickly blinks them away.

FINE! If he wants to be a dick, then so be it. She is going to enjoy her night with her family, drink and eat some deep-fried food. She tries to make jokes and enjoy her night out, but she finds herself always keeping one eye on Bellamy. She can’t help herself, something seems wrong and naturally she is worried about him.

Clarke tries to stay calm, but she clenches her fist under the table. How can he make her feel things a couple of weeks ago and now act like she means absolutely nothing? She almost has a mind to jump over the table and strangle him for his indecisiveness. Clarke is so consumed by her thoughts; she doesn’t recognize the man that steps into the bar; a man she has desperately tried to get away from.

“Well, Well, Well, if it isn’t Clarke Griffin!” As if she was put in a trance, Clarke sits up straight and looks into the eyes of the man she fears the most.

_How did he find her? Why is here?_

All her friends are looking at this stranger, probably wondering who the hell he is. It’s a secret none of her friends know and it’s a secret she wants to keep hiding. It seems that it might be too late for that now.

“Imagine my surprise when I wake up in the middle of the night to find my girlfriend gone with no word or apologies.”

Clarke closes her eyes and counts to five, hoping that when she re-opens them, he will be gone.

No such luck.

The devil is still standing there, smirking at her arrogantly. Clarke finally gets enough courage to respond.

“You know exactly why I left Finn.”

Finn crunches down, with one arm on the table, eye leveled with hers.

“That’s the issue. I really don’t know why a person like you, who has nobody to love, would leave a person like me.”

For the second time that night, Clarke feels tears building in her blue eyes.

“Hey asshole. I love her.” Octavia leans and put her arm around Clarke.

“And me.” Murphy joins in.

Raven and Monty both proclaim their love for her with “ _me too’s”_

“You are all fools then. Clarke is not a worthy person of anyones love. The one person who did truly love her burned to ashes. Isn’t that right Clarke?” Finn takes a lock of hair and twirls it around his finger. “I saved you Clarke! No one else did that!”

“Yes, you saved me. But then you took a scared girl and turned her into a broken woman. The way you treated me is not the way a man treats the woman he loves.” Clarke whispers.

_She just wanted Finn to leave. Why did he have to come back?_

_“_ Please, Clarke. You think I could have ever loved you? You are nothing. You are worth less then nothing. The fact that you think you were worth of my love; proves how fucking stupid you are.” 

Clarke has heard those words so many times form him that they no longer sting. But Clarke has this instinct to look at Bellamy to make sure that he doesn’t believe what Finn is saying; that she is worthless and not worthy of love. She knows realistically she should not care what any man thinks of her, but she does care because its Bellamy and Bellamy matters to her.

What Clarke sees when she looks at the person across from her shocks her. Bellamy’s hands are gripping the table extremely hard and he is looking at Finn like he wants to murder him.

Bellamy slowly gets up from his seat and grabs Finn of the ground by his collar. He turns Finn’s back towards the table and uses his body as a shield from the other patrons in the building.

Placing both hands around Finn’s neck; he squeezes tight.

“If I ever see you breathe in Clarke’s direction again or say so much as a word to her, I will make sure you never live to breathe again. Am I clear?” His anger was incontrollable in the moment. The way this asshole was talking about Clarke, made him feel a certain way.

Clarke matters to him, always has and always will.

He just kept squeezing, harder and harder. And then he felt it. Clarke puts her hand on his arm and loosens his grip around Finn’s neck.

“Bellamy. Look at me.” He turns his gaze towards Clarke. “He isn’t worth it. Let him go. Please Bell.”

He slowly nods his head, almost as if he was deciding if he should really let go and then pushes Finn in the direction of the front entrance; signifying that he wanted Finn to leave.

Finn takes one look at Clarke. “This isn’t over.” Clarke can’t help but wonder how a guy who saved her from a burning car, ended up being the devil incarnate himself.

Bellamy bangs his fist on the table in anger and disappears. The whole table looks around, not knowing if they should go after him or not.

To be honest, Clarke expected Echo to go find Bellamy and make sure he was okay. When seven minutes pass and she still doesn’t go after him, Clarke takes it upon herself to locate Bellamy.

She makes her way to the back of the bar and stands in front of the men’s bathroom. She quickly taps her knuckles on the door in three quick sessions.

“Occupied.”

“Bell , it’s me. Can you open the door please?” Clarke counts in her head. She gets to twenty-five seconds and still nothing.

Maybe he doesn’t want to see her. Maybe she should just leave him be.

Clarke is about to knock again when the door unlocks. She quickly enters the bathroom.

Slowly she turns around to see that Bellamy is already watching her. Actually he was more glaring then watching. It was clear that he was upset.

“Are you okay?” Clarke takes two steps closer to Bellamy. He turns around and bends over the sink. She can see that he is taking deep breaths in and out. He slowly turns back around to Clarke.

“WHO. THE. FUCK. WAS. THAT?”

“He is no one important anymore Bellamy.” She takes another step in his direction.

“That’s not what I asked Princess. I want to know who the hell he is?” God, Clarke wishes that he stayed away. Finn is part of a past she never wanted to re-visit.

“He was my ex okay! It was a really toxic relationship and I never thought I would see him again.”

Bellamy clenches his fist in anger.

“And what? You just let him talk to you that way. He was speaking to you like you were garbage and not once did you stick up for yourself Clarke. What the fuck.”

Clarke finally presses both hands against his chest, praying that her touch will calm him.

“Bellamy look at me.” Even though she requests for his soft brown eyes, he refuses to look at her. Clarke directs his head down. Fuck, she loves his eyes. “It’s okay Bellamy. Don’t let his words affect you. Look into my eyes. I am more then okay.”

She needs to reassure him. She needs him to understand that she can handle Finn. He has done so much worse to her in the past and she came out stronger because of it.

Bellamy moves Clarke four steps back until she is pressed against the door. He places both palms flat against the white bricks next to her head.

“I don’t like the way he talks to you Clarke. If I ever see him again, I will kill him. He needs to understand that you are mine and I protect what is mine.” He presses his forehead against hers and breaths her scent in.

Clarke looks into his eyes and slowly bites her bottom lip. Her heart is racing, and her stomach is clenching. He turns her on so much.

Bellamy groans so deep and presses his lower body against her.

“Fuck Clarke. I want you so bad.”

She can’t help what she says next. It’s almost like word vomit. She has no control over her mind or heart when it comes to Bellamy.

“Then take me Bell. God I am yours. Can’t you see that. All I want is you. All I crave is you.”

“Clarke you don’t know what you are asking for. When I do take you. It’s going to be all night. I am going to take you hard. I am going to take you soft. I am going to take you against the wall, over the counter, on my bed, in the shower and bent over my sofa. By the time I am done with you, you won’t remember your name.” He pushes his groin against her center as to drive the point home on what he wants to do to her.

Clarke can feel herself getting wet with every dirty word that comes out of his mouth. She tangles her hands in his hair and tries to push her body even closer to his.

She wants to kiss him. She needs at least that. Clarke knows its wrong, but he just feels right.

At this point their lips are about 3 centimeters away from each other.

“Bellamy. Why won’t you kiss me? I need you Bell, so bad.”

“You think I don’t want to bed you over the sink and take you right this second. I know you think this is about Echo but when she is ready for me to tell you, you will understand the situation,There are things I need you to figure out on your own about you and I. Clarke, I need you to figure the past out first.”

Clarke is so turned on right now, that she doesn’t even pay real attention to what he is saying or what he is insinuating about their past. She is to be focused on wanting him and on his body pressed against every inch of hers.

“Fine. Then just kiss me. Please Bellamy.”

Bellamy doesn’t kiss her; not really anyway. He takes her bottom lip into his mouth and bites it. Hard. He then takes his tongue and soothes the throb with his wet heat. Clarke captures his tongue and sucks on it. Letting out a deep groan, he shoves his knee against her aching center.

“Fuck. You taste so good princess.”

Clarke starts pressing down on his knee. Up and then down. Up then down, trying to create a friction that will provide her the release she bloody needs. Maybe it feels so good because it is with Bellamy, but he is barely touching her, and she is ready to explode. His lips start traveling down towards her neck and continues further south. He pulls her shirt down over her breast and starts sucking on the little skin that her bra is not able to hide.

Clarke lets a breathy moan fade from her lips as she whispers his name over and over.

She chases an orgasm that is about to come; pressing harder and faster against his knee.

“Clarke, Jesus Christ, I can’t wait to have you underneath me and make no mistake Clarke, I will have you underneath me one day because You. Are. Mine.”

Clarke explodes.

Bellamy leans his forehead against her temple, pressing his lips to her skin. Their laboured breaths are in sync, almost like they were meant to be entwined together in a perfect symphony.

“I have to go back princess. Wait a few minutes and then come back.”

Clarke gives him a kiss on his nose and watches as he disappears. No trace left behind of the infidelity that just occurred.

She wants him in her life permanently. It is so difficult to watch him come and go as he pleases. It’s not enough for Clarke. She needs more.

Why doesn’t he understand that?

Unfortunately for Bellamy, Clarke never returns back to their table that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
> WHAT DID YOU THINK?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on Finn? He is totally an ass no?  
> Does anyone have any guess on the hint that once again Bellamy left insinuating that he knows Clarke from a long while back?  
> what did you think of this flashback?  
> what did you think of the sexy scene in the bathroom ;)?
> 
> please would love to know your comments and thoughts!!!  
> As always, I do not own the 100, their Characters or anything related to the novels or show!
> 
> xoxo


	6. Destruction of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!!!!
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay. Work has been getting back in full swing so I have been extra busy with that.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I really did 
> 
> I do not own the 100, the characters, the premises, novels or shows.

It is official.

Clarke must be certifiably crazy. That’s the only way to describe her actions right now. It’s 7:47 in the morning and she is standing outside of Bellamy’s door.

It was a rash decision she made. All she knows is that ever since last nights bathroom incident with Bellamy, she needs to get this anger out. She doesn’t know exactly how she will get it out, but Clarke is sure once she looks into his eyes, the answer will magically appear.

And with that final thought, Clarke grows a pair takes a stand and knocks on his front door.

When Bellamy appears, she freezes. In her head she had it mapped out perfectly. She would yell at him for playing with her heart and then leave and forget about him.

That’s the problem though. There is no forgetting Bellamy Blake. Its damn near impossible.

“Is Echo home?” Clarke couldn’t be more of an idiot. She can’t believe those are the first three words she says. Clarke could have started out with something so much more impactful.

_You’re an ass_

Or maybe …..

_I never want to see you again._

But, nope. Clarke decides that asking about Echo is the right choice. Bellamy is so shocked that Clarke is standing in front of him that he only shakes his head slowly. Clarke stares into his eyes and releases pent-up anger towards Bellamy in the best way she knows how.

**CRACK!!!!!!!!!**

Seeing his face turn quickly around with her slap felt amazing. It was like a weight was lifted. She didn’t even give him time to realize what happened before she turns around and leaves. Her steps are quick and precise. She knows that she needs to get the fuck out of there before his voice drags back into her veins.

“Clarke, wait. Turn around!”

Clare lifts her hand up in the air and gives him the finger. _Suck on that Bellamy_.

“Fuck! Clarke please let me see your blue eyes. Why are you upset?” He starts jogging to catch up to her.

Clarke stops and whips around to face him.

“Why am I upset? You want to know WHY I am upset Bellamy?” She screams. At this point, Clarke gives two shits if his whole neighbourhood hears this.

Bellamy steps closer to her and when Clarke doesn’t move away, he knows he still has a chance to make whatever this is right.

“Yes princess, I want to know what’s wrong. What did I do?”

“Is this a game to you Bellamy? You give me the best orgasm of my life and walk away like it meant nothing. Like I meant nothing.”

He slowly places both his hands on her cheeks and looks deep into her eyes. “Baby, no. The fact that you even think that is killing me.”

Clarke lifts her fist and drives it against his chest with every few words.

“What the hell do you expect me to think. I mean why does it feel like I am always chasing after you? You ask me to make Echo jealous, I’m there. You ask me to come to your barbeque, I come. You completely ignore me at the bar, storm off and I follow you. You leave me and here I am at your door the next morning.”

And then Clarke waits. She waits for Bellamy’s response and It never comes. And if matters can’t get any worse, it slowly begins to rain.

After another fifteen seconds of waiting, Clarke shakes her head and begins to walk away. Fuck it, she isn’t going to be made a fool of anymore.

Footsteps continue to follow her.

“Clarke, where are you going? You can’t walk in this rain, you’ll get sick!” Bellamy grabs her fingers and tries to pull her into his body.

Yanking her hand away, she continues to walk, ignoring him.

Bellamy grabs his dark locks in frustration and forcefully grabs Clarke. “I am not letting you walk, get in my car and I will drive you. Don’t fight me on this princess. Please”

Clarke doesn’t move. Just stares into his eyes. Fuck it. If he wants to drive her, he is going to have to work for it.

Groaning under his breath, Bellamy lifts her body over his shoulder and starts walking back to his driveway.

“Bell, put me down right this second!”

“Or what Clarke?” Bellamy questions.

Clarke does not give him a verbal response. Instead she starts slapping and biting his neck. Anything to cause him pain and discomfort. Groaning once again, Bellamy pinches Clarke’s thighs.

“Keep biting me Clarke and I will throw you in the backseat and have my way with you.”

Just like that, she stops moving and fighting him. She can’t continue to provoke him if each moment leads to something sexual. He wants her; she wants him and the more time they spend together the more difficult it becomes to stay away.

Bellamy reaches the passenger door and leans Clarke against the door.

“Will you stop fighting me please” He places a golden lock behind her ear. Clarke keeps her head down. His body is too close to hers and if she looks into his eyes, she will be a goner.

“I need to go Bellamy” She whispers.

“No.” That was it. That’s all he said. A simple answer.

Finally, Clarke lifts her head and glares into his eyes. How dare he boss her around like a child. “To fucking bad. I can’t stay here any longer. I have things to do.”

Bellamy places his lips next to her ear. “Then I am coming with you. There is no argument to be had here princess. I. Am. Coming. Period.”

“Fine! Asshole. Clarke opens the passenger door and slides in. As she is about to close the door, she looks up at Bellamy. “And I beg of you, don’t piss me off. I’ve already had just about enough of you for the day.”

Letting out a small chuckle, Bellamy makes his way to the driver’s side. She drives him absolutely insane, but in a good way. She creates this rush inside of him that he has never quite felt before. It is simply intoxicating, and Bellamy doesn’t want to let go. Ever.

“Okay princess, lead the way.”

Seventeen minutes later, they are parked and in front of her studio. Opening the car door, Clarke doesn’t even acknowledge Bellamy’s existence and quickly storms her way into the building.

From now on, if he wants her, he is going to have to come get her. And if Bell doesn’t want to make the effort; well then fuck him. Clarke is fine being lone ranger anyway.

Clarke takes two steps into her studio and lets out a small gasp. _GOD._ Somebody as completely ruined her studio. It’s a fucking disaster. All her hard work has been destroyed. Her paintings have been ripped to pieces and all her walls have been vandalized with offensive words.

_BITCH._

_WHORE._

_WORTHLESS_

Clarke falls to her knees and slowly crawls to her shredded art. God, how is she going to recreate everything in time before her show. Slowly gathering up the mess, her tears and silent sobs follow her trail. Caught up in her own head, she doesn’t here the footsteps behind her or the body that crouches down on their knees next to her.

“Clarke? Baby what happened?” To embarrassed to look up, Clarke continues clean up the mess. She feels Bellamy come closer and he places two fingers under chin and directs her eyes to him.

“What happened Clarke? Who did this?” Clarke’s lips start to tremble as she tries to hold in her sobs. A few tears slowly make a trail down her cheek and Bellamy’s eyes follow them until they disappear. Letting out a groan of anger, he places his hand behind her head and leans his forehead on hers.

“We will fix this. I will help you night in and night out until everything is restored.”

Clarke can’t help but smile. She can’t remember the last time someone genuinely cared about her. Actually, she can; It was her father.

“Who would do this Bellamy?” She asks in a broken whisper. Bellamy holds her face in his hands and rubs his nose affectionately against hers.

“I don’t know baby, but we will find out. In the meantime, we are going to get you better security. I need know you are always safe. It’s clear that this Is personal and there is no way I am letting anyone hurt you.” Bellamy places a kiss on her forehead, nose and both eyes.

Clarke’s heart skips a beat. She could drown in this man and she wouldn’t even care.

Every second, minute, hour spent with Bellamy Blake are the most precious times to her. And as Clarke looks into his eyes, she knows that with him by her side she can do anything because he makes her believe that she is strong and beautiful.

Bellamy was made for her. She just wasn’t sure if they would ever get their chance to be together. 

I guess all Clarke can do is hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Give me your thoughts, ideas, opinion, comments!!!
> 
> what did you think of Clarkes argument with Bellamy. Is she in the right. How do you think Bellamy is feeling about all this.
> 
> ..... Who do you think destroyed her studio ?????
> 
> looks like Bellamy will be helping and spending a lot of time with Clarke which means............. ;)
> 
> really would love to know what you think. Thank you so much.
> 
> XOXO


End file.
